


Stealth (or Lack Thereof)

by casualhibiscus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualhibiscus/pseuds/casualhibiscus
Summary: In which there is too much information revealed, and far too few pairs of pants worn.





	Stealth (or Lack Thereof)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short ficlet which takes place in a modern-day AU. It's part of a larger piece that I'm working on, but all you really need to know that is that Kakashi and Iruka are co-workers at the local high school, and Sasuke and Naruto are eighteen-year-old students in their senior year. Also, Iruka adopted Naruto when he was a baby, and raised him as his son.

Sasuke slowly blinked his eyes open, realizing that he was in an unfamiliar place. It took him a second or two before he remembered that he was at Naruto’s house.

In Naruto’s bed. With a very naked blonde spooned up against him.

“Hey stranger,” Naruto said, opening his eyes groggily.

“Mmf,” Sasuke replied. “What time is it?”

Naruto turned to look at his bedside alarm clock. “It’s only - oh _fuck!_ ”

“What, what?!”

“Sasuke, it’s almost 3:00 am! You need to get out of here!”

The other boy stared in confusion. “Can’t you just tell your dad I slept over?”

“Yeah, about that,” Naruto said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. “I _may_ have come out to him a few days ago. And considering that we’ve been in my room all night, and that he never saw you come in, I _think_ it’s safe to say he’ll know what we were up to.”

“Oh, fantastic,” Sasuke replied, with all the enthusiasm of a dead battery.

“Just- just sneak out,” Naruto suggested, getting to his feet and pulling his underwear on. “Dad’s never up this late - even on a Friday - so if you’re quiet he’ll never even know you were here.”

Sasuke nodded his agreement, as he quickly got dressed and tucked his shoes under his arms. At Naruto’s confused expression, he added, “It’ll be easier to stay silent if I’m barefoot.”

“Ah, good point!” Naruto conceded.

As Sasuke turned to let himself out, his blonde boyfriend came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I had a really great time tonight, teme,” he mumbled into the back of Sasuke’s neck.

Sasuke smirked. “Me too, dobe.” He gently pushed Naruto away so he could turn and face him, then leaned in and gave the other boy a deep, thorough kiss.

“Mmm,” Naruto replied intelligently, after they broke apart for air. “Y’all come back now, ya here?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Goodnight, Naruto.”

As Sasuke tiptoed into the hallway, it took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light. It was in that exact moment that he found himself butting head first into someone else.

_”Shit!”_ Sasuke exclaimed, jumping back with a startle and dropping his shoes.

“Sasuke-kun?” a familiar voice asked.

The boy looked up at the tall man before him, and found that he was unable to contain his surprise. “Kakashi-sensei?!”

“Shh, shh, I was just leaving!” the teacher whispered urgently. “And I think you were, too!”

Before Sasuke could reply, the lights came on around them and Iruka stepped out of his bedroom, wearing a light blue terry cloth robe.

“Is everything okay, ‘Kashi?” he asked, sleep still clinging to his voice. It was when he noticed Sasuke that he suddenly became wide awake.

“Oh,” Iruka said, realization dawning on him, as Naruto stepped out of his bedroom to investigate the commotion. “I didn’t know Sasuke-kun was sleeping over.”

“I don’t think they were doing much sleep- _ow!”_ Kakashi winced as Sasuke elbowed him in the ribs. At the boy’s appalled facial expression, he shot him a look which said _If I’m going down, you’re going down with me!_

“We, uh, we were just studying?” Naruto offered unconvincingly.

Iruka raised an eyebrow. “Without pants?”

Naruto stuttered unintelligibly, as he recalled that he was clad only in boxer shorts. Sasuke looked like he wanted nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow him.

“Well, I can see that this is a family matter.” Kakashi waved cheerfully. “I’ll be off!”

At that, the look on Sasuke’s face turned practically venomous. “And what were _you_ doing here at three in the morning - grading papers?”

Kakashi shrugged. “I mean, we _did_ get some grading done before we-”

“Okay, that’s quite enough!” Iruka snapped, desperate to gain some control of the situation. “Naruto, does Sasuke-kun need a ride home?”

“No, he parked his car down the street so you wouldn’t see it in the driveway,” he answered honestly, much to Sasuke’s dismay.

“All right then,” Iruka said, with obvious frustration and withheld anger. “Sasuke-kun, you should be heading home now.”

“Yes, Iruka-sensei,” Sasuke replied, before grabbing his shoes and making a mad dash for the front door.

“As for you, young man.” Iruka directed his attention towards a squirming Naruto. “You go back to your room. We’re going to have a long talk in the morning.”

Naruto whined, but obeyed - though he could be heard mumbling _“You_ get to have _your_ boyfriend over!” before closing the door behind him.

“You think they’ll really believe we were grading papers?” Kakashi asked in the silence that followed.

Iruka groaned and covered his face with his hands. “Not at all. And no thanks to your commentary.”

Kakashi chuckled at that. “Maa, they’re smart kids. They’d have figured it out eventually.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Iruka sighed and pulled his bathrobe a little tighter around his shoulders. “I guess you should be leaving too, then.”

Kakashi leaned in, lowering his mask and pressing a chaste kiss to Iruka’s lips. “I’ll see you Monday?”

Iruka nodded solemnly, though he couldn’t help but blush at the affectionate gesture. “See you then.”


End file.
